


His Christmas Wish

by Underworld_Vampires



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Holiday Christmas Party, Kiss under the mistletoe, a little bit of Jealous Mulder, and Jealous Scully, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underworld_Vampires/pseuds/Underworld_Vampires
Summary: Mulder really does not feel comfortable at the holiday party, until Scully shows up. Are things going to start blossoming between these two agents, or will their fears get the better of them. -For the X-fIles holiday fic exchange-
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65
Collections: X-Files Secret Santa Fanfic Exchange (2019)





	His Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suilven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suilven/gifts).



> I'm sorry if the summary wasn't great. I feel bad this took so long as well. My time getting here wasn't easy but here we are! This is for Suilven. I hope you enjoy it and have a happy holiday!
> 
> Unfortuntely I didn't have time to get this beta read due to school and work limiting how much time I had to write this until pretty much this week. I hope you enjoy it regardless!

Skinner’s reprimand caused him to feel unsettled, he was told that his attendance was expected at the holiday party no matter how much he tried to get out of it. So now here he was, nursing his first drink as he sat out of the way to try and avoid attention. However that really did not have much impact at all. There were eyes still on him and Mulder couldn’t tell whether or not people were staring at him because of the flashy tie that he was wearing or if it was due to the fact that they didn’t expect to see Spooky Fox Mulder at the yearly holiday Christmas party. He didn’t want to be there, but Skinner had basically told him that he had to go and put on a smile. There was definitely some reluctance on his part, and yet here he was. He wondered if Scully was going to show up, but there had been no sign of her anywhere. He doubted she had the same instructions that Skinner had put onto him. As people approached him, he had to attempt to partake in small talk until he found an excuse to slip out of the party and head home. 

All thoughts of escape died in his head when he saw as Scully walked into the ballroom. His mouth went dry at the sight of her in a beautiful red dress, showing just the right amount of cleavage that he knew he shouldn’t focus on but couldn’t help it. They had been growing closer over the past few weeks, and he thought that just maybe, something was starting to blossom between them. He just wasn’t sure she was ready to take those first few steps like he was. They had been flirting and she seemed receptive to it, but there had been nothing definitive for him.

“Scully, you look amazing,” He had gone to meet her, glad to get away from the judgement of the other agents in the FBI. She flushed and shook her head. “You do, better than everyone else here,” 

“You know, if you didn’t have that god awful tie on, you might actually looks really nice as well, Mulder.” Scully commented and Mulder pretended to be offended, resting a hand on his chest in faux offense. 

“Come on, Scully, this is high class,” Mulder pressed the button on his gaudy tie and the fake Christmas lights actually started to flicker and flash, drawing attention to him again. “How many of these bozos can say that their tie looks as cool as mine does.” One of Scully’s classic eye rolls was his response and he laughed at it. Everything was feeling a little bit better now that she was here. He didn’t feel that pressing desire to escape like he did before, instead he wanted to stay. Things were only now getting back to how they were before Diana, and he thought that maybe things could progress in the way that he wanted.

The two of them went to go get a drink and sit off to the side where they could talk in peace. Neither of them particularly wanted to go out and deal with the other agents, so they were more than happy to just mind their business and hide out together in the corner of the hall and spend time with each other. Of course, they couldn’t be left alone for long without people starting to bother them.

Some agent that Mulder didn’t know the name of ended up asking Scully to dance, and apparently she hadn’t even thought twice about saying yes to the dance. It hurt Mulder, but he was trying to mask the pain with the open bar that the agency had splurged on this year. 

Of course, he couldn’t get the nerve up to ask Scully to dance even if he wanted to. It broke him to know that she was so willing to go and dance with a complete stranger rather than dance with someone she knew well. He hadn’t gotten the nerve up to ask her anyway, which was upsetting. That was always his problem anyway. He never seemed to have the courage to try anything with Scully, always putting it off or saying that there was no way she could be interested in anything he would ask of her if it wasn’t work related. Just the thought of it was enough for him to go and get another drink, trying to help himself forget all about the bullshit that is the Christmas party.

He was definitely on his way to drunk when one of the secretaries Mulder didn’t know decided to see if he wanted to dance. Without a thought, he accepted, hoping to make Scully jealous. He had zero interest in this random woman, but if it made the actual object of his affection notice him, then he was more than happy to do it. 

He glanced to Scully as the woman, whose name he believed was Andrea, pressed herself closer to him in order to get his attention. Old Mulder would have been incredibly eager to have a woman’s breasts pressing up against his chest and her hands on his back, but it wasn’t Scully. He didn’t pay her any mind as he saw Scully trying to not look over at him, instead swaying along with her partner, but every once in a while, he saw her eyes dart over to him. Good, he was making her notice him. He wondered if these thoughts were just because of his alcohol consumption or if there was something else pushing him to make Scully jealous.

After a few more moments of dancing, he felt someone tap on his shoulder, and he was surprised to find that it was Scully. “May I steal my partner away for a dance?” The woman reluctantly let Mulder go so Scully could start dancing with him. 

“What happened to your dance partner, Scully?” Mulder did his best to try and not sound jealous, but he quickly realized that it was not successful and she could hear the jealousy in his voice. 

“He kept stepping on my toes,” She stated simply, moving to the music with him. Their focus drifted so it was solely focused on one another. The entire world faded around them. He felt like the universe was just right while she was there in his arms. He could feel some stares on his back, feeling like something was creeping up his spine but he was able to ignore it the best he could. It was easy when she was there with him.

Suddenly, they were both jolted out of their revere when the sound of wolf whistling shocked their system. They stopped dancing and looked up, realizing exactly why the comments were starting. They had danced right so they were under some mistletoe. He looked down at Scully and saw that she noticed it too. Her cheeks were flushed and she was looking away from him. 

“You know, Scully, you don’t have to kiss me if you don’t want to,” He didn’t want her to feel pressured by anyone to kiss him if she didn’t want to. He wanted desperately to be able to kiss her, but he knew her mind and that she wouldn’t be so keen on it.

“Shut up, Mulder,” 

The next thing he knew, her lips were on his, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair. He never knew that kissing someone could just feel so right. He knew that they would have to separate soon, but he wasn’t sure he was ready to. Yet, it seemed like Scully had other plans as she pulled back, staring at him with a small smile on her face. He felt her pull on his hand and both of them slowly made their way out of the hall and to a nearby hallway where nobody would be able to see them.

“That was… something,” Mulder said, moving to gently brush her hair away from her face. “I would like to do that again, if you’re okay with it, of course.”

“Why do you think I pulled out out here, Mulder,” With that, she covered his mouth with hers once again. He was amazed that the two of them were actually on close to the same height for once, although he pegged it on the massive heels she was wearing. He was amazed that she would be able to walk in them, but he wasn’t complaining at that moment. He could feel her press herself against him, and his cock reacted almost immediately to her movements. He wished he could get it to stop so it didn’t make things awkward between them, but the moan that he heard from Dana was enough to encourage him further.

They finally separated when Mulder’s lungs started to burn with a need to breathe. They were both panting, his face flushed and he had a small smile on his face. She had a similar look on hers and he went to take her hand. 

“What do you say we get out of here, and head back to my place? I’ve got beer and crappy Christmas movies.” Mulder suggested, wanting to go spend some time with her, maybe show her what they had been missing for the past seven years. He knew that part of him was desperate just to see if he could fuck her, but she deserved so much better than that. She deserved better than him being a man and thinking with his cock. Again.

“If you have beer, I’m in,” Her voice was teasing as she started to follow him to his car. Things were about to get interesting, and he hesitated in asking the next question “I’ll pick up my car tomorrow, don’t worry about it Mulder. Just focus on this right now.” She squeezes his hand and the tension seemed to leave his body. She seemed to genuinely want it, want this with him. He subtly bit his lip, trying to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Relieved at the burst of pain, he was definitely eager to hurry up and follow her to whatever she had planned for him.

The drive to his apartment was a blur, impatience causing him to speed and be a little more reckless as he rushed to get home so he could maybe be with Scully. When they finally pulled up to his complex, he opened the door for Scully. 

“You know, Mulder, there’s no need to rush,” She smirked at him, leading him to the apartment and pulling out the spare key he had given her at once upon a time to unlock the door and let the two of them in. 

Mulder went in and felt nervous, more so than before. Logically, Mulder knew that he shouldn’t have been nervous, it was just Scully, but that was also the problem. It was  _ Scully _ . His best friend and partner, and if he was honest, the love of his life. He knew he hadn’t been able to admit it to her, and only now just was able to admit it to himself. He loved Scully and now he was finally going to be able to show her just how much he actually loved her. 

As if Scully could sense his nerves, she reached out for his hand and squeezed it tight once the door was closed and locked behind him. She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Let’s go to the bedroom.” Her words were soft, aiming to coax him out of his anxiety so he didn’t stop this when she knew they both wanted it. “I want this Mulder, more than I think you know.”

And later, when she was lightly dozing, completely bare beside him and he was brushing his fingers against her side, he knew what she meant. This was everything he wanted to, and knowing that she wanted it to, and they had actually made love for the first time, was something that made him, for once, glad that he had an eidetic memory. That way, he could never forget this moment, his personal Christmas Miracle. 


End file.
